This invention relates to a flexible, multilayer film having high oxygen and moisture barrier characteristics.
Certain polymeric films employed for the packaging of foods inherently permit the transmission of oxygen and moisture from the outside of the film to the inside of a package made up of the film. Oxygen and water vapor both permit rapid deterioration of food packaged in such a container. Their exclusion or control, therefore, is greatly desired.
It is an object of the present invention to decrease the oxygen and water vapor transmission rate of such films so as to improve the integrity of packages made from such films.